


Your symphony

by Satisfyingficsyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottled up emotion, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Lives, Grief, Hurt Sam Winchester, I know its cheesy okay, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Tears, hella cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satisfyingficsyo/pseuds/Satisfyingficsyo
Summary: Ever since the archangel's eyes had locked with his, even just for a split second. Ever since he heard his laugh bubbling from those full lips. Ever since that smirk had started sending shivers down his spine. His love for the angel had only grown bigger and bigger with time,every minute he spent with himThis is another one based of a song. Its based of symphony by clean bandit feat Zara Larsson. Hope you like it





	Your symphony

_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_  
  
  
Ever since the archangel's eyes had locked with his, even just for a split second. Ever since he heard his laugh bubbling from those full lips. Ever since that smirk had started sending shivers down his spine. His love for the angel had only grown bigger and bigger with time,every minute he spent with him, but now.  
  
He was gone. For good this time.  
  
And Sam couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it. He refused. Dean understood, cause he had started to notice those longing glances out into the air when they mentioned any of the archangels, when they mentioned him. Sam had shut everything out, every word, every person, even his brother. Everything.  
  
"Sammy, you need to open up the door. I need to talk to you, you can't go around like this for the rest of your life. _Please_ " Dean was begging at the door to Sam's room, but with his headphones in he didn't hear a word, one song was replaying 24/7  
  
  
I _’ve been hearing symphonies_  
  
_Before all I heard was silence_  
  
_A rhapsody for you and me_  
  
_And every melody is timeless_  
  
Three days and he was devastated. Hadn't eaten, hadn't slept. He didn't care anymore, he was so broken, so why should he care.  
  
"Sam, can you hear me? If you do, I know you are going through tuff times, tell me if  you want to talk? Please? I made some food, salad and steak. I'll put it outside the door. Please eat something" Came a light voice from Charlie, banging gently at the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ever since their hands had accidentally brushed, and he saw the adorable Winchester's blush. Ever since the moment he saw his eyes and fell in love with them. Ever since he found himself not able to keep back his own smile every time he saw his. Ever since he caught himself staring at him, or thinking at him. He had fallen in love with humanity, but one special human more then everyone else.  
  
Three days he had been gone, and he could feel the longing. He could feel Sam breaking more apart for each second passing. He wanted to hold him, wanted to _kiss_ him. And now, more then ever, he regretted never telling him that he loved him. He listened to the song that kept replaying in Sam's mind  
  
  
_Life was stringing me along_  
  
_Then you came and you cut me loose_  
  
_Was solo singing on my own_  
  
_Now I can’t find the key without you_

  
  
He wanted to go back, but he couldn't he was dead, and there was nothing he could do. They saw him die, he couldn't go back, couldn't go crashing Sam's life again. Sammy was a strong one, he would get over it. He couldnt be that important to the young hunter, he was just a disaster. But Gabriel was more concerned about himself. The question was, would he get over it?  
  
  
  
  
Sam was curling up on himself, completely gone in his own mind. The song of course kept playing. It was the only thing keeping him from screaming.  
  
  
_And now your song is on repeat_  
  
_And I’m dancin' on to your heartbeat_  
  
_And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete_  
  
_So if you want the truth_  
  
  
_I just wanna be part of your symphony_  
  
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_  
  
_Symphony_  
  
_Like a love song on the radio_  
  
_Will you hold me tight and not let go_

  
  
Sam had been crying for 5 days now, he couldn't stop and oh god he tried. Eyes glowing red, and marks of where the tears had ran down his cheeks. Lost in his own thought, he didn't even notice himself, the loud banging on the door and the panic from the voices outside as he screamed and cried.  
  
The screaming stopped, and he closed his eyes, begging for this not to be real. He couldn't do this. He focused on the words playing  
  
_I’m sorry if it’s all too much_  
  
_Every day you’re here, I’m healing_  
  
_And I was runnin' out of luck_  
  
_I never thought I’d find this feeling_  
  
With that, his eyes slipped shut and everything went black. One last tear ran down his cheek before he fell asleep, hugging his knees.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabriel's jaw clenched and his eyes slipped shut, the scream were loud in his head, begging, _pleading_. He had to keep away, he couldn't. He got up and ran out of the house, he needed air. It felt so wrong. He ran still, no idea where he was going, just trying to get away.

 

He stopped in the middle of a sidewalk, and checked his watch. It was 00:03. A tear made its way down his cheek and hit the glass of the watch as he put his hands in his pockets, walking his way home again, the song in his head playing  
  
_Cause I’ve been hearing symphonies_  
  
_Before all I heard was silence_  
  
_A rhapsody for you and me_  
  
_(A rhapsody for you and me)_  
  
_And every melody is timeless_  
  
  
  
After 11 days. 11 days and Sam started coming out of his room. Mostly when Dean and Charlie were out, but Dean knew by the small things, as how the fridge was cleaned out of, but nothing was eaten, how the chairs had been pushed in after Dean and Charlie had been sitting there before they left.  
   
He went to take a shower, and as the water ran down his body Sam just couldn't feel clean. It felt like all the shit were still there, and Sam stayed there for so long trying to wash away how bad he felt, that the warm water were gone by the time he was done. He stared in the mirror, at himself, at what he was witho-  
Sam started thinking of it again. He clenched his jaw and hit the sink hard with his fist.  
  
He walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, and he noticed Dean was home  
  
"Hey Sammy, if you need anything ju-" his sentence was disturbed by Sam's reply  
  
"Im fine Dean, its no big deal. I didn't really know him that well anyway so" Sam lied, oh he lied so it was dripping of him. He walked into his room and fell to his bed. He never got any clothes on that night, as he stayed in the towel just staring at nothing as the music started playing in his mind again, and unlike everything else, Sam didn't try to push it away.  
  
  
_And now your song is on repeat_  
  
_And I’m dancin' on to your heartbeat_  
  
_And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete_  
  
_So if you want the truth_  
  
  
  
  
20 days. 20 days had gone and Gabriel didn't know if he was sick and was about to puke, or if it was the feelings he had pushed so hard down they started bottling up. Every plead, every praying to him, he heard it all, and it was painful. Every time a jolt of pain, physical pain hit his chest. It was a living hell, and trust him, he have been there.  
  
Every time it was something different. He could hear when Sam brought out a gun and loaded it, and every time he tensed up, until Sam put the gun back. And almost every time as he put it down he could hear Sam thinking  
  
" _What if he comes back?"_  
  
Laying in bed at night, all he could think of was how he couldn't go back. He couldn't ever see him again and it was driving him mad. He so wanted to hug him, to hold him tight to his chest and whisper things to him, wanted to tell him-  
That he loved him  
And as he fell asleep, the melody would always be the same  
  
  
_I just wanna be part of your symphony_  
  
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_  
  
_Symphony_  
  
_Like a love song on the radio_  
  
_Will you hold me tight and not let go_  
  
  
  
  
Sam had been out almost all day, only sitting at the table, picking up and loading the gun and then putting it back down again, tears streaming down his face, eyes red as he mouthed "please come back. _I need you"_ he had been praying like that since the day he disappeared, but he knew he wouldn't come back  
  
He put the gun to his head, finger on the trigger as he tried to still his sobbing, and as Charlie walks in, she immediately turns to Dean, tears filling her eyes and a hand on her mouth. And Dean, as a reflex went for his own gun  
  
But this was the first time Sammy was the one holding the gun

To his own head  
  
"Sam, put down the gun" Dean said, a soft voice trying to keep calm. Sam jumped at his brothers words and he got up on his feet immediately and put down his hand, staring in his brothers eyes with tears, before he finally, snapped  
  
He threw the gun as hard as he could into the floor, making his brother jump "EVERYONE i care about" Sam said looking at the floor, his voice shaky and harsh after the crying "everyone i _LOVE_ " Sam raised his head to look at Dean again "they all die! Its not fair!" Sam shouted before breaking down against the wall, crying.  
  
Dean ran over and caught Sam in his arms, cradling him. "Shhhhh i know"

Dean whispered into Sam's ear, and Charlie couldn't help but hugging Sam as tight as she could. She had difficulties watching this, hearing how much pain Sam is going trough  
  
"Everything is going to be alright, we are here with you, and we will always be" Dean said, hiding the one tear running down his cheek. And as Sam relaxed into the touch sobbing;  
The words were playing, as they always did  
  
_And now your song is on repeat_  
  
_And I’m dancin' on to your heartbeat_  
  
_And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete_  
  
_So if you want the truth_  
  
_(Oh, oh, oh)_  
  
28 days, 28 days was too much. Gabriel could feel Sam's tears, his pain. Feel the gun pressing against his skull, and he tensed up. Sam had never put it to his head before, and then, he lowered it. Gabriel was crying. Not just a tear or two. He couldn't do this anymore, feel Sam's need to scream, to just scream and cry and forget. He couldn't hold back anymore. And with a flutter of wings, he had sapped himself away.  
  
  
  
Sam had decided to go for a night jog after the incident. He had been running for 17 minutes straight, and he was starting to think that he wasn't coming home again that day. He wanted to run, wanted to leave everything behind. And as he ran and ran,  the melody in the background were familiar words  
  
_I just wanna be part of your symphony_  
  
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_  
  
_Symphony_  
  
_Like a love song on the radio_  
  
But inbetween the words of the song  
It was a word that didn't fit in, and Sam stopped.  
He refused to believe what he heard were real  
A faint, familiar voice shouting  
"Sammy!"  
  
Tears started welling up in his eyes, as he tried to tell himself, tried to convince himself  
"Its not real, you are imagining things. Just _keep running_ " but as he opened his eyes and was going to start running again, a  
A pair of beautiful, honey coloured tear filled eyes met his own  
Sam gasped and almost broke down crying as he picked up the smaller man and hugged him as hard as he could  
  
And the small archangel had no trouble with hugging back. They stood there for a while, Gabriel listening to Sam chanting his name in his ear "Gabriel, Gabriel. You are really _here_. You are _back_ " and after what felt like so long, but way to short, Sam put him down and stared into his eyes, then grabbed the backside of his neck and pulled Gabriel in for a kiss  
  
First, Gabriel were surprised, but he quickly leant into the kiss. Soft lips against soft lips, tear painted cheek against cheek. Sam could smell it, taste it. The scent and taste of cotton candy and bubblegum. And after what felt like weeks and seconds at the same time, Sam pulled back, even more tears pained his cheeks  
  
"Sammyboy shhh, no tears. _Im here now_ " Gabriel said as he cupped Sam's cheeks in his hands and wiped away the tears. Sam looked down into those beautiful eyes and hugged him again, feeling the warmth of him press against his chest. He could almost not believe he was back, after all that time  
  
"I have regretted not saying this ever since it started. Im not going to waste more time" Sam said taking the angeks shoulders and looking him straight in his eyes, his own still filled with tears  
  
_"I love you_ " Sam said, a tear running down his cheek like a raindrop  
  
"I love you to Sammy. Oh you got nooo idea how much" Gabriel said and pulled him down for a kiss  
  
They were standing there for a long while, one long kiss until Sam had to pull away so he could breathe  
  
"Don't ever leave me like that again, i swear if you do i will bring you back to life one way or another only so i can kill you" Sam said jokingly, having to wipe away all the tears from his cheeks  
  
"Okay i get i. If i get myself killed you will kill me" Gabriel chuckled, and both him and Sam started laughing. This was the first time in a very long time had had laughed. And then, Gabriel reached out his hand to Sam  
  
"Care to join me for our walk home?" Gabriel said with a very British, snobby accent and Sam laughed before he smiled down at him  
  
"There is nothing i would like more in this entire universe" Sam said as he took Gabriel's hand and locked his fingers in his  
  
And as they both walked hand in hand, a faint melody

_Symphony_

_Will you hold me tight and not let go_  
  
_Symphony_  
  
_Like a love song on the radio_  
  
  
  
  
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

**Author's Note:**

> I really REALLY hope you enjoyed it


End file.
